


Superlagoon

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of Superlagoon fics that I'm finally posting somewhere else besides tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Conner pressed La’gaan up against the wall of the hallway, both hands against his chest, their hips pressed together. He smashed their lips together in an angry, lustful kiss, their teeth clashing together. La’gaan moaned as he forced his tongue into his mouth and ground their hips together slightly. La’gaan’s fingers curled into his shirt.

Conner may have been acting a bit irrationally, but when La’gaan had been flirting with the girls today it made him extremely jealous. They may not label their relationship—whatever it was—but La’gaan was _his_.

He pulled back from the kiss, dragging La’gaan’s lower lip between his teeth, running his tongue over it before letting it go. He slid his hands down to his hips, squeezing them tightly.

He ghosted his lips over La’gaan’s and growled, “ _Mine_.”

He felt La’gaan shiver underneath him, his eyelids falling to half-mast. “ _Yours_.” He whispered back, nipping at Conner’s lower lip.

Conner pressed their lips together again, a bit gentler this time, but still with all the _need_ as before. La’gaan kissed him back, before breaking the kiss and dragging Conner towards his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Conner smashed his lips against La’Gaan’s, teeth clashing, but it didn’t bother him. The noise La’Gaan made suggested he didn’t really care either.

Conner straddled La’Gaan’s hips as he worked his tongue into his mouth as the other wrestled against him, fighting for dominance. They both knew it would end up with Conner on top, it always did.

He wrapped the fingers of his right hand in La’Gaan’s hair, pulling his head back, and getting a small grunt of satisfaction from the Atlantean underneath him. Conner kissed and sucked his way down La’Gaan’s neck, moaning as the other rolled his hips up into Conner’s.

“You’re wearing too much clothing, chum.” La’Gaan said as he tugged the hem of Conner’s shirt up.

He released his hold on La’Gaan and leaned back slightly so his shirt could be pushed up by a pair of cool hands. Conner shivered as his skin tingled everywhere La’Gaan touched him. A tingly trail worked its way up his stomach and chest, trailing after his shirt, and then started to snake its way down his sides as La’Gaan’s hands made their way towards the button of his pants.

Conner leaned in to kiss La’Gaan again to get rid of the power-happy grin on his face while he worked Conner’s pants down.

He pushed La’Gaan down on the bed, dragging his hands down his torso. Conner slid the tips of his fingers into La’Gaan’s shorts, which didn’t do very much to hide his arousal, and slowly rolled the shorts down, reveling in the impatient look on La’Gaan’s face.

“Would you _hurry up_?” La’Gaan said with a huff, sitting up to push his shorts off because Conner was teasing too much.

“You talk too much.” Conner said, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the lube.

“What’re you gonna do about it, chum?” La’Gaan said with a smirk.

Conner slicked himself and his fingers on one hand with the lube, and then used the other hand to push La’Gaan back down on the mattress. He snatched La’Gaan’s wrist in his free hand and held them above his head. He felt La’Gaan test just how tight Conner was holding his wrists and it was Conner’s turn to smirk when the Atlantean swallowed thickly. Conner could hear his heartbeat quicken, and saw his eyes light up with excitement.

Conner used his legs to spread La’Gaan’s and slipped a finger inside of him, eliciting an almost silent hiss from his mouth. He didn’t wait long to add a second finger, and La’Gaan was already pressing against Conner’s fingers.

“ _Conner_.” La’Gaan said, the unsaid command of _more_ clear in his tone.

Conner added the last finger, curling his fingers inside La’Gaan, making him jerk against the mattress. He pressed his fingers into that spot again as La’Gaan pulled against Conner’s restricting hand and moaned something incoherent.

Conner kept abusing the spot, stringing La’Gaan higher and higher. When he was almost at his climax Conner pulled his fingers out. La’Gaan made a sound that Conner couldn’t decide if it was thankful or if it was disappointed.

Conner adjusted La’Gaan’s legs around his hips.

“Would you hur _ry up_!” La’Gaan said, his last few syllables accented as Conner thrust inside him. “ _Finally._ ”

Conner set up a steady rhythm, leaning over La’Gaan with his free hand steadying him. La’Gaan lifted his head as far as he could get with his hands pinned above his head, and nipped at Conner’s chin. Conner smirked because he knew La’Gaan would never ask with words; they spoke through actions.

Conner leaned down and pressed his lips to La’Gaan’s, who licked at them hungrily. Conner only paid half attention to the kiss, mostly focusing on keeping his rhythm steady. It became more erratic as La’Gaan pressed back against him with each thrust, clenching himself around Conner.

He let go of La’Gaan’s hands to stroke the Atlantean’s neglected arousal. La’Gaan’s hands found their way into Conner’s hair, holding their lips together.

Conner swallowed the moan La’Gaan let loose into the kiss as his hand was painted white. Conner followed soon after, relishing in the way La’Gaan’s body twitched around him.

Conner laid on the bed next to La’Gaan, trying to catch his breath, when he said, “If you don’t fuck me like that every time, I’ll kick your ass, chum.”


	3. Chapter 3

La’gaan came back to an almost empty Cave, which was pretty strange. But he wasn’t going to complain too much because he found Conner sitting by himself in front of the TV which was playing nothing but static.

Conner didn’t react as he walked in the room, but La’gaan knew Conner new he was here. Super hearing.

“Hey Conner.” He said with a smile in his voice, bending over the back of the couch to press a small kiss to the back of Conner’s neck.

“Hey,” Conner said as he started to turn around, La’gaan pressing kisses to his neck, jaw, cheek, and finally his lips as he faced him.

Conner pressed back against La’gaan, wrapping his arms around the Atlantean’s waist and lifting him over the back of the couch. They ended up with Conner flat on his back and La’gaan straddling his hips. Conner was usually the one to take control—not that La’gaan really minded—but when Conner let him have free rein he took advantage of it.

He worked his lips down Conner’s jaw to his neck, nipping at his skin slightly. Conner hummed in appreciation in the back of his throat as La’gaan tugged the collar of his shirt down to suck and kiss the skin on his collar bones.

La’gaan growled in frustration as the collar of Conner’s shirt wouldn’t go down any further, hindering his progress. His growl turned into a groan as their hips rubbed together as Conner used his arms as leverage and lifted his hips and upper body so La’gaan could push his shirt up smoothly.

La’gaan pressed his lips to the center of Conner’s chest, working his way down to his navel before changing directions and going towards his side. La’gaan was satisfied with the shiver he received from Conner as he kissed and sucked his way up the ribs on his right side.  He worked his way to Conner’s left side before working his way down to his left hip this time.

He nipped and sucked at Conner’s hip until there would have been a mark left on a regular person who wasn’t half-Kryptonian. He kissed along the edge of Conner’s jeans until he reached the button, his hands moving to undo it.

But before he could even wrap his fingers around it Conner’s hands were on his and he whispered, “They’re back.”

They quickly sat up, Conner slipping his shirt back on and changing the channel on the TV, each occupying a corner of the couch. They both looked like they had been sitting in front of the TV for hours by the time the Team finally walked in, calling out their hellos to them.

When everything settled down, and everyone was doing their own thing again, they looked at each other and smiled

 


	4. Chapter 4

La’gaan came back to an almost empty Cave, which was pretty strange. But he wasn’t going to complain too much because he found Conner sitting by himself in front of the TV which was playing nothing but static.

Conner didn’t react as he walked in the room, but La’gaan knew Conner new he was here. Super hearing.

“Hey Conner.” He said with a smile in his voice, bending over the back of the couch to press a small kiss to the back of Conner’s neck.

“Hey,” Conner said as he started to turn around, La’gaan pressing kisses to his neck, jaw, cheek, and finally his lips as he faced him.

Conner pressed back against La’gaan, wrapping his arms around the Atlantean’s waist and lifting him over the back of the couch. They ended up with Conner flat on his back and La’gaan straddling his hips. Conner was usually the one to take control—not that La’gaan really minded—but when Conner let him have free rein he took advantage of it.

He worked his lips down Conner’s jaw to his neck, nipping at his skin slightly. Conner hummed in appreciation in the back of his throat as La’gaan tugged the collar of his shirt down to suck and kiss the skin on his collar bones.

La’gaan growled in frustration as the collar of Conner’s shirt wouldn’t go down any further, hindering his progress. His growl turned into a groan as their hips rubbed together as Conner used his arms as leverage and lifted his hips and upper body so La’gaan could push his shirt up smoothly.

La’gaan pressed his lips to the center of Conner’s chest, working his way down to his navel before changing directions and going towards his side. La’gaan was satisfied with the shiver he received from Conner as he kissed and sucked his way up the ribs on his right side.  He worked his way to Conner’s left side before working his way down to his left hip this time.

He nipped and sucked at Conner’s hip until there would have been a mark left on a regular person who wasn’t half-Kryptonian. He kissed along the edge of Conner’s jeans until he reached the button, his hands moving to undo it.

La’gaan hooked his fingers into Conner’s belt loops and tugged his pants down until they were mid-thigh. He ran his teeth gently over Conner’s half-hard erection, eliciting a delicious moan from him. He danced his fingers along the edge of Conner’s boxer while he teased him through the fabric with his mouth.

Conner made a noise in the back of his throat and bucked his hips slightly. La’gaan smirked and pulled his boxers down, pushing them and his pants down before pulling them off completely. He adjusted himself between Conner’s legs and wrapped one hand around his erection before running his tongue over the tip. Conner’s thighs tightened around La’gaan’s shoulders some as he wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked.

Eventually one of Conner’s hands made it into his hair, his fingers curling into it slightly, while La’gaan moved his mouth down to meet his hand, and dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock when he moved back up. He hummed around Conner as he scraped his nails lightly against his scalp. La’gaan could tell Conner was trying his hardest not to buck his hips from how tight his legs were squeezing his shoulders.

“Think you’re ready yet?” La’gaan asked when he pulled his mouth away with a small _pop_.

“I was ready a while ago; you’re just really good at this.” Conner replied, a half-smirk pulling at his lips.

“And I was ready to get started a while ago, too.” He said, crawling his way up Conner’s body to press their lips together, tongues wrestling.

La’gaan moaned as Conner palmed his erection through his shorts and shamelessly pressed his hips into the touch. He heard Conner rummaging through the pile of his clothes a few seconds later with his other hand.

“Did you really?” La’gaan asked, breaking the kiss.

“What?” Conner said, nipping at La’gaan’s bottom lip.

“Lube, in your pocket?”

“Gotta be prepared.” He replied with a small shrug and a smirk.

La’gaan kissed Conner again as he pulled his shorts down to reveal just his backside, the familiar click of the little bottle being opened. He shivered as Conner slipped his first finger in quickly, the lube still cool against his warm skin. Conner slipped his free hand into his hair again, pulling his head back to suck on his neck.

He moaned as Conner added his second finger and found a sensitive spot on his neck. He dug his fingers into the couch cushion as best he could as Conner added the third finger, thoroughly working him open.

Conner adjusted their position entirely. He was standing behind La’gaan who was now kneeling on the couch, his hands gripping the back of it, still wearing his shorts—much to his own dismay—for the most part.

La’gaan squeezed the back of the couch as Conner slid into him. He pushed back against Conner just as soon as he paused to him to get adjusted to the intrusion because his shorts were feeling really tight and if he didn’t get something _now_ he was going to explode. Conner gripped his hips carefully, but still hard enough to leave bruises that La’gaan would have trouble explaining, and started a steady rhythm.

La’gaan clenched his muscles around Conner as he hit his sweet spot, both of them moaning. He made a different, broken noise each time Conner hit that spot, but those hits were becoming farther apart as Conner started to reach his peak, his rhythm becoming quicker and more erratic. La’gaan intentionally squeezed himself tightly around Conner, smirking when he gasped in surprise, releasing himself inside of La’gaan.

La’gaan’s hands relaxed a bit on the back of the couch as he said, “Not to sound pushy or anything, but my shorts feel _really_ uncomfortable right now.”

Conner grabbed him by the hips again and pushed him to sit on the couch, La’gaan didn’t complain because Conner immediately kneeled in front of him and pulled the front of his shorts down, freeing his neglected arousal. Conner stroked him a few times with his hand before practically swallowing him whole. He threw his head back and groaned three different versions of Conner’s name as he orgasmed quickly (which he would have been embarrassed about had Conner’s throat not been working around him to swallow everything he released).

Conner fixed his shorts before grabbing his own clothes off the floor and putting them back on.

Conner leaned over him and pressed their lips together before saying, “Everything okay, La’gaan? You’re not usually this quiet after sex?”

“Everything’s fine.” He said kind of sharply before pulling Conner’s lips to his again. Alright, so maybe he was a _little_ embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

Conner hummed happily as La’gaan threw his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around La’gaan’s waist as he deepened the kiss, La’gaan’s tongue sliding into his mouth and dancing with Conner’s as if saying _come and play with me_. Conner was more than happy to oblige, chasing after La’gaan.

“What’s this all about?” Conner questioned, nipping at La’gaan’s lower lip.

“I bought something today. I was really hoping we could try it out.” La’gaan said with a smirk, using his arms around Conner’s neck to lift himself up to rub their hips together.

“Well I hope it involves a shower, because I could really use one right now.” He said as he ghosted his fingertips up and down La’gaan’s sides. Conner would never complain about having an ever-shirtless boyfriend.

“Actually, it does.” La’gaan said as he smiled before pressing another kiss to Conner’s lips. Conner raised a quizzical eyebrow as La’gaan tugged on his shirt, motioning for him to follow him towards the bathroom.

He wasn’t too surprised when he stepped into the bathroom and La’gaan started pulling his shirt up over his head, having started the shower a few seconds before he had walked in. He waited for La’gaan to pull his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them as they pooled around his feet. He reached for the elastic of La’gaan’s shorts to push them down before grabbing his hips to pull their bodies flush together.

He pressed their lips together again, their tongues wrestling for control, but La’gaan broke it before it could be decided. Conner released his hands from La’gaan’s hips as he stepped away from him, climbing into the shower and holding the curtain open for him. He climbed in after him, stepping into the steady stream of warm water.

La’gaan pulled Conner to him once he was in the shower, tucking his face under his chin, pressing kisses to his neck.

“So what’s this thing you bought today?” Conner asked, even though he already had an idea.

Instead of answering he reached over to the shelf behind Conner and grabbed a new bottle that Conner hadn’t noticed when he first got in the shower. Lube that they could finally use in the shower. (La’gaan had to buy it because Conner refused to have sex without it, so if you couldn’t use lube in the shower, no shower sex. And La’gaan _really_ wanted shower sex.)

“Well it’s about time.” Conner said, taking the bottle from La’gaan and popping the cap open.

La’gaan started to say something but changed his mind because it was probably about the fact that it was Conner’s fault that they had had to wait so long. La’gaan started to nip and suck and his neck and Conner knew he was getting impatient. He could feel La’gaan’s erection pressing his leg. He’d also be lying if he said that he wasn’t ready to go too.

Conner had wanted this just about as much as La’gaan had, but he knew La’gaan had wanted it. He’d practically been begging for it for the past few weeks.

La’gaan turned around and bent over slightly, hands on the wall of the shower and his legs spread as far as he could get them while Conner slicked himself and his fingers with the new lube.

Conner slipped his first finger in, but it was uncharacteristically lose, and they hadn’t had sex in the past couple of days because they’d been working opposite patrol shifts. He slipped in a second finger, and then a third right away.

“La’gaan did you…?” Conner’s question trailed off.

La’gaan shifted his weight embarrassedly. “Yes, you took too long to get home.”

Conner groaned at the idea of La’gaan touching himself, it sounded positively _hot_. He’d have to see if he’d let him watch once. But now wasn’t the time to think about that.

He worked his fingers inside La’gaan to make sure he was ready enough, because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. He slid himself right after he pulled his fingers out, his hands moving to grab La’gaan’s hips.

He only got a few thrusts in before he was pulling out and turning La’gaan around. “Legs, hips, now.” He’d be damned if he couldn’t look at La’gaan during sex.

La’gaan hitched his legs around Conner’s hips one at a time so he could make sure Conner had a good enough hold on him. When Conner had La’gaan adjusted on his hips well enough he pressed his back against the shower wall for more leverage, the water falling from the shower running down both of their bodies.

He kissed La’gaan feverishly as he slid back into him, setting up a fast and rough rhythm. La’gaan gasped into the kiss and curled his fingers into Conner’s wet hair when he hit that spot that he knew made La’gaan see stars.

His thrusts became erratic quickly because, well it had been a few days, and the noises that were coming from La’gaan’s mouth were _delicious_. He kissed him again to swallow every moan, every gasp, and every different version of his name La’gaan managed to get out.

Pretty soon La’gaan’s body was clenching around him, and then his entire body relaxed, even the fingers in his hair. Conner continued his thrusting while La’gaan pressed their lips together and Conner would never admit it (because he wasn’t one to be portrayed as a big romantic softy)  but the sensuality that La’gaan put into that kiss is what really put him over the edge. The silent _I love you_ and _I missed you_ meant more to Conner than anything else did.

He buried his face in La’gaan’s neck for a moment while he came down from his high, La’gaan drawing random patterns on his back with his fingers. He smiled at La’gaan as he set him back on his feet.

He pressed a soft kiss to La’gaan’s lips before whispering, “Love you, ‘Gaan.”

“Love you too, Kon. We’re doing this more often.”

“Agreed. Now pass me the shampoo and I’ll wash your hair.”


	6. Chapter 6

La’gaan walked into the bedroom he shared with Conner, to find Conner running his finger underneath the red suspenders that were holding up his sheer red thigh-highs. In fact, everything that he was wearing was red. The only other thing he was wearing was a pair of frilly, red underwear. A rather small pair of underwear, at that, that looked to be having a hard time containing his growing arousal as La’gaan looked him over.

“Well?” Conner asked his voice thick with lust.

La’gaan would be lying if he said he wasn’t incredibly turned on right now, but he didn’t understand land-dwellers and clothing.

He walked to the bed and kneeled in between Conner’s legs. He ran his hands up his legs from his ankles to the top of the stockings, the material catching on his skin slightly.

“Not that I don’t love it, but I don’t understand why Earthers have so many different kinds of clothes.” La’gaan unhooked the suspenders and slid one stocking down, and then the other. “I only ever wear my shorts, and that’s enough for me.”

Conner frowned slightly, but La’gaan wasn’t sure if it was from his words or the loss of the stockings. “It’s about expression, and this makes me feel—“ his words caught in his throat as La’gaan palmed him through the red panties, the frills moving against his hand.

“Sexy?” La’gaan asked as he moved up Conner’s body to press their lips together, still working his hand over Conner’s erection. “I agree, but I think you’re sexiest when you’re naked.”

Conner’s hands found their way to either side of his face, pulling them together again for another kiss. “But you wouldn’t object more, uh, well.”

La’gaan grinned at the blush that covered Conner’s cheeks almost as red as the stockings he had been wearing earlier. “I’m up for anything you are, Con.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

La’gaan lifted his head slightly to adjust his fin underneath his head before he set it back down on Conner’s chest. He could feel Conner’s heartbeat against his cheek, and he could hear the slow _whoosh_ of air every time he inhaled and exhaled. Conner had one hand tucked behind his own head, and the other was on La’gaan’s back, his fingertips drawing random patterns and making his skin tingle.

La’gaan opened one eye to peek at Conner’s face. He  like how all of Conner’s muscles relaxed when they lay together after a mission because it made him look softer, and less likely to pounce on someone for saying the wrong thing.

“Good job today.” La’gaan said, listening as Conner took a larger breath that almost drowned out the sound of his heartbeat before replying.

“You too.” Conner said, the words rumbling in his chest.

La’gaan was surprised he didn’t remark on the fact that he had taken a risk in saving M’gann today. “Not gonna scold me for talking a risk today, superfish?”

The corner of Conner’s mouth quirked up slightly at the nickname that had stuck after La’gaan had called him it once. “I’ve learned that scolding you only makes us fight, so no. I’m just happy that you’re here safe and sound.”

La’gaan nuzzled his face into Conner’s shirt. “You can’t get rid of me _that_ easily.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, ‘Gaan.” Conner hummed in reply as his hand stilled on La’gaan’s back before his breathing evened out again.

La’gaan smiled to himself and curled his body closer to Conner’s before falling asleep himself.

 


	8. Chapter 8

One second Conner had been hiding behind their bedroom door to surprise La’gaan and the next thing he knew his breath was caught in his throat, and he was lying on their bed with one hand rubbing his neck, his legs hanging off the side.

“What the hell, La’gaan?” He asked after a few seconds, his voice raspy from the blow that La’gaan had delivered out of reflex.

“Don’t sneak up on me chum! Neptune’s beard,” he said, running and hand over his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Conner answered, his voice a little stronger this time.

Conner looked up at La’gaan as he straddled his hips with an apologetic look on his face. He let La’gaan pull his hand away from his neck as he laid down against his chest. La’gaan used one hand to tip his chin back and entwined his fingers of his other hand with Conner’s hand that had been previously rubbing his neck.

Conner hummed and squeezed La’gaan’s hand as he started to pepper gentle kisses against his neck in silent apology.

If sneaking up on La’gaan was going to get him treatment like this he might have to do it more often.


	9. Chapter 9

Conner looked up as La’gaan straddled one of his legs and braced himself with one hand against the couch and the other against Conner’s chest. There was a glint in La’gaan’s eyes that made his stomach flip in anticipation.

He reached up with one hand and wrapped it around the back of La’gaan’s neck to gently pull his face down so he could press their lips together. La’gaan’s fingers curled into his shirt as their lips met. It was slow but sensual and it made Conner moan in the back of his throat. Conner would never understand how La’gaan could get him so worked up with just a kiss.

La’gaan’s hand left a trail of fire down his torso as it slid towards his pants. Conner mirrored his actions and tucked his fingers inside the elastic of La’gaan’s shorts. La’gaan still had one hand braced on the couch when Conner felt the button on his pants pop open and the zipper slid down smoothly.

“You’re getting better at this whole clothes thing, ‘Gaan.” Conner said, pulling back from the kiss slightly.

“I’ve had a lot of practice, Superfish.” He replied, nipping at Conner’s lip.

Conner tugged on La’gaan’s shorts to pull him forward, one hand moving to adjust one of his legs to make him straddle his lap. La’gaan smirked as he kissed Conner again, grinding his hips down against Conner’s.

Conner bucked his hips back up into La’gaan’s reflexively, moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth as their tongues wrestled. He grabbed La’gaan’s hips and moved them so he was laying in between his boyfriend’s legs.

La’gaan wrapped his legs around Conner’s hips with a laugh. “It’s kinda hard to get your clothes off like this, Conner.”

“They can come off later.” Conner growled into La’gaan’s neck, nipping at it before rutting against La’gaan roughly making the Atlantean moan.


	10. Chapter 10

La’gaan sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Conner had been gone for a few days on a mission and he wasn’t due back for another few days, which is why La’gaan was sitting in a pair of his boxers and one of his (many) black t-shirts.

Conner’s scent lingered on the clothes and the feel of them against his skin reminded him of his boyfriend. He didn’t like when either of them had to be out on long missions, but it was their job so he would just have to deal with it.

He pulled the collar of the shirt up over his nose, the smell of Conner overwhelming him in a good way, and he curled up on the couch for a nap.

When he woke up the sun was sinking in the sky, and someone was shaking his shoulder. He looked up to find Conner leaning over the back of the couch smiling at him.

“You’re home early.” La’gaan said with a smile, stretching before standing up to wrap his arms around Conner as he walked around the couch.

‘I am, and you’re wearing my clothes.” He said with a smirk as he mirrored La’gaan’s actions.

“Don’t get used to it Superfish, I still hate them.” La’gaan replied as he tilted his chin up to kiss Conner, but frowned when he pulled away.

“Then why are you wearing them?” Conner said with a smirk.

“Because I missed you, chum.” La’gaan said as he slid one of his hands up into Conner’s hair.

Conner hummed and _finally_ pressed their lips together. La’gaan pressed himself as close to Conner as he could get, and he could feel Conner’s fingers digging into the back of his t-shirt that La’gaan was wearing.

“You should wear shirts more often.” Conner said in between kisses down his jaw and neck. “So I can take you out of them. Or rip them off of you. Which ever happens first.”

La’gaan laughed lightly but it turned into a gasp as Conner nipped at his neck right at the edge of the shirt collar.

“So are you going to go back to sleep or are you going to take a shower with me?” La’gaan felt Conner smirk against his skin, already knowing the answer.

“Do you really have to ask Superfish?”


	11. Chapter 11

_1\. downstairs_

Conner made his way downstairs and the smell of freshly made crab cakes greeted him just as La'gaan called for him, forgetting that Conner had superhearing and had heard the timer gone off.

_2\. tree_

La'gaan rested his head in Conner's lap who was sitting against a tree, and who had suggested they go and sit outside much to the Atlantean's confusion but he didn't mind too much because he liked the way the setting sun made Conner's eyes shine.

_3\. enemy_

Conner laughed to himself as he watched La'gaan try to cook something that wasn't fish, and wondered how they had ever managed to stay enemies over M'Gann for so long when everything with him felt  _right_.

_4\. mouth_

La'gaan stared at Conner's slight smirk as he hovered over him and pinned his arms above his head, wanting nothing more than to press their lips together until Conner rocked against his hips, making him arch his own hips up in search of more friction.

_5\. victim_

Conner had just asked a simple question and La'gaan had freaked out on him, trying to look like the victim when he hadn't even been making him out to be the bad guy, so he just walked away from the possible fight with a small, "Sorry."

_6\. operation_

Conner loved and hated missions that him and La'gaan were both on; he loved them because it meant they didn't have to spend time apart, and he hated them because he was constantly worrying that La'gaan was going to get hurt.

_7\. dancing_

La'gaan looked around incredulously at the club with thrashing bodies and flashing lights, still not believing that he and Conner had let the girls convince them that they should go out dancing, but he smiled when Conner motioned towards the door with his head and grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together.

_8\. park_

La'gaan paused as he walked alongside Conner who was forced to stop with him because they were holding hands and glanced at the playground across the street, giving Conner a questioning look because he'd never seen one before.

_9\. backwards_

La'gaan walked towards their bedroom backwards as Conner led him with his hands on his hips and pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulders.

_10\. skyscraper_

La'gaan huffed as Conner threw him to the floor for the third time in this sparring match, wondering how someone could look so tall from the ground when they stood almost at eyelevel when they were both standing.

_11\. gold_

La'gaan admired Conner's skin as the morning sunlight filtered in through the window, making it glow a soft golden color.

_12\. limit_

"Where's Bart when you need him?" La'gaan said mournfully at the bowl of crab cakes that was only half empty and would go to waste because neither him nor Conner were able to take another bite.

_13\. whistle_

La'gaan looked in the mirror to find a reflection of Conner standing behind him, whistling suggestively as he toweled off after his shower, and rolled his eyes.

_14\. gown_

"Do I really need to wear this?" La'gaan asked Conner as he sat in his hospital bed with his leg propped up; pulling at the itchy paper gown he was wearing.

_15\. coach_

"Try it like this." Conner said, coaching La'gaan through a new move he had learned from Black Canary while the Atlantean had been out on a mission.

_16\. exam_

Conner watched in suspense as La'gaan wrestled with Nightwing, knowing about the secret test he was putting the Atlantean through without telling him, and smiled when he came out victorious.

_17\. meadow_

Conner grabbed La'gaan's hand as they walked through the field together; mission or not, he was going to hold his boyfriend's hand, Nightwing be damned.

_18\. photograph_

La'gaan smiled at the picture of Conner and the original team, all with huge grins on their face, and put it back where he had found it, almost forgetting what he had been looking for in the first place.

_19\. shadow_

Conner opened his eyes as a shadow covered his face, effectively blocking out the sun, and smiled as he saw La'gaan.

_20\. sand_

La'gaan worked his feet into the sand as he sat on the beach with Conner, leaning on his shoulder and holding his hand.

_21\. kitchen_

Conner walked into the kitchen with a yawn, pecking La'gaan on the cheek before looking for something for breakfast.

_22\. bath_

Conner wrapped his arms and legs around La'gaan as they sat in the warm bath together after a particularly rough mission, resting his chin on the Atlantean's shoulder.

_23\. scandal_

Conner almost laughed at the scandalized look on La'gaan's face as he ate the last crab cake but just smiled as he pulled out the ingredients to make fresh ones.

_24\. spark_

La'gaan arched into Conner's hands as they pressed into his chest, fingers digging into his skin slightly and feeling like there was electricity running through his body.

_25\. railroad_

Connor grumbled and rolled over, wrapping an arm around La'gaan as the second train of the night had woken him up because of his superhearing, jealous of La'gaan who actually got to sleep through the night every night.

_26\. table_

La'gaan moaned as Conner bent him over the table, one hand pressed against his back and the other one tugging his shorts down.

_27\. van_

La'gaan snuggled into Conner's side getting ready to fall asleep for the remained of the car trip—towards their secret destination—that Nightwing insisted that they all go on.

_28\. blanket_

La'gaan woke up because he was cold, looking down to find that all of the blanket was wrapped around Conner, and grumbled as he tried to pull some of it from underneath the half-Kryptonian.

_29\. bomb_

Conner and La'gaan both covered their heads as one of Arsenal's bombs went off over their head, both of them glaring at him as he smirked, giving them a rather unapologetic apology.

_30\. death_

Conner sat in the chair next to La'gaan's hospital bed, focusing on the slow, steady beeps of the machine and holding on the his hand that wasn't holding back, and thought about the teammates he had lost before, and he couldn't figure out how he would handle it if La'gaan died too.


	12. Chapter 12

Conner sighed as he looked down at his phone.

_Heading to the party now, see you there –La’gaan_

He had received that text about an hour ago, but he hadn’t been able to check his phone because he’d been running patrol with Clark. He could only hope that La’gaan hadn’t started drinking without him being there.

Unfortunately, La’gaan hadn’t waited.

Conner wasn’t surprised when a pair of arms were thrown around his neck when he walked in the door to Dick’s apartment.

“Conner! You’re finally here, Superfish!” La’gaan said loudly right next to his head, making his ears ring, and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Yes, I’m here, and you’re already drunk. How many have you had tonight?” Conner sighed. He had been hoping for a party where he could have fun instead of playing babysitter to his boyfriend.

“Not enough.” La’gaan whispered—or at least tried to—against his ear.

Conner looked across the room where he found Tim, Jaime, and Bart sitting around Dick’s collection of alcohol bottles, all snickering at La'gaan. The icy look Conner sent them had them all scurrying towards the other room with their heads down.

“Come on, time to take you home.” Conner said as La’gaan nipped at his jaw, hooking an arm around the Atlantean’s waist.

Conner gave an apologetic nod to Dick who was sitting on the couch in between Wally and Barbara, getting a sympathetic smile in return.

“I don’t want to go home.” La’gaan whined as Conner practically dragged him out the door.

“Then you should have waited for me so we could have gone together, and I could have kept an eye on you while you were drinking. You’re a lightweight and you know it.” Conner didn’t know why he was wasting his breath; La’gaan would forget all of this by the morning anyway.

“You’re sexy when you’re angry, you know that?” La’gaan said as Conner helped him into the car.

“So you’ve said plenty of times.” He said as he shut La’gaan’s door and walked around the vehicle to get in the driver’s side to take them home.

Conner couldn’t stop the small smile that made its way onto his lips as La’gaan threaded their fingers together as he drove. He rubbed small circles into the side of La’gaan’s hand with his own thumb.

By the time they got home La’gaan had sobered up enough to the point where he could walk on his own, but he refused to let go of Conner’s hand the whole walk up to their apartment.

“You’re mad at me.” La’gaan said matter-of-factly as they walked into the cozy, one bedroom apartment.

“No, I’m not.” Conner replied. And he wasn’t.

La’gaan was an adult and if he wanted to have a few drinks with friends that was fine, but that didn’t mean Conner had to like it all that much. La’gaan got way too drunk way too fast and he refused to try and pace himself, no matter how many times he wound up hung over the next morning.

“Are you sure?” He said as he wrapped his arms around Conner’s neck. “Prove it.”

“Prove it, huh?” Conner returned before he pressed his lips against La’gaan’s.

Conner wrapped his arms around La’gaan’s waist and pulled him against him, moaning slightly as a set of fingers found their way into his hair. La’gaan’s lips moved against his sloppily but the movements of his hips were deft. A lot more deft then they should have been.

“Bedroom.” La’gaan growled against his lips.

Conner led La’gaan the short distance to their bedroom while kissing because La’gaan had a hold of his bottom lip with his teeth. They only bumped into the wall a few times, and Conner pulled him down onto the mattress lightly when they finally got there.

“Clothes off.” La’gaan demanded, tugging at the edge of his shirt.

“Not tonight.” Conner said as he grabbed the hand that was trying to drag his shirt up, twining their fingers together.

“See? You are mad at me.” He whined, running his other hand through Conner’s hair.

“No, I’m not. You’re just drunk.” Conner said between pressing kisses to La’gaan’s face.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” La’gaan asked sleepily, his eyes slowly falling closed.

“Nothing, just go to sleep, ‘Gaan.” He said with a small smirk.

“Why won’t you have sex with me?” La’gaan continued to interrogate him.

“Because you’re already half asleep. Ask me again in the morning.” He answered before pressing a few more soft kisses to La’gaan’s lips.

The great thing about how La’gaan worked when he was drunk was if you could hold him off through the horny stage he skipped right to the sleepy one.

“G’night, Superfish.” He said as he buried his face into the crook of Conner’s neck.

“Goodnight.”Conner sighed contently. 


	13. 7 Ficlets

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Superfish?” La’gaan asked as he pulled Conner to a stop in front of the Kent’s house.

“Of course I’m sure. I love you, and that’s all that matters.” Conner answered, leaning in to peck him on the lips softly.

La’gaan returned the kiss and smiled at him. He still wished Conner would have let him wear his glamor charm. He wasn’t sure how Ma and Pa Kent would react to him. Not that they didn’t know about him and where he was from, but he’d rather not have to deal with the awkward feelings of being scrutinized and stared at.

He squeezed Conner’s hand as the half-Kryptonian opened the screen door and walked inside. It might have just been him but it seemed like the door shut with a louder slam then it probably did to announce their arrival.

A woman with white hair poked her head out of a doorway which La’gaan assumed led to the kitchen. “Make yourselves at home, boys. Lunch will be done soon, and Jonathan should be in from the barn any minute now.” she greeted them with a warm smile before disappearing into the kitchen again.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Conner said, leaning over to peck him on the cheek.

“Shut up, Superfish,” he answered without malice and bumped into Conner with his shoulder slightly.

xx

“You’re not nervous?” La’gaan asked Conner as they swam away from the Zeta tubes that put them in Atlantis.

“No, why would I be?” Conner answered through his rebreather, lifting one eyebrow skeptically at him.

La’gaan didn’t say anything back. He was nervous enough for the both of them. He loved Conner, and he loved his mom, but he’d just gotten back in touch with her after years on his own. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to have them meet.

But unfortunately they had both insisted.

They met Cor’rel just outside the palace gates; it was easier than trying to track her down inside while she chased after the prince.

“La’gaan,” she greeted him, embracing him with a hug and stroking his cheek with a soft smile.

“Mother,” he greeted in return before pulling away from her slightly to look back at his boyfriend. “This is Conner.”

She embraced Conner as she had him. Conner smiled at him over her shoulder. (At least he was pretty sure he had, it was hard to tell with the rebreather covering his mouth.)

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Conner. La’gaan has mentioned you plenty of times but he refuses to go into detail about anything. Now you can catch me up on everything that happens when he is up on the surface.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too. I’ll probably pay for it later, but I’ll fill you in on what he’s left out.” Conner replied.

La’gaan groaned and dragged one of his hands over his face.

xx

Conner set their stuff down on the sand as La’gaan headed straight for the water.

When he had asked La’gaan if he had wanted to go to the beach since the weather was nice and they both had the day off the Atlantean had been ecstatic. He had followed Conner around the house while he’d gathered the things they’d need.

After he laid out their towels he waded out into the ocean. When the water was chest deep he felt La’gaan’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, the Atlantean pressing his lips to the back of his neck.

“This was a great idea, Superfish.” La’gaan said, and Conner could hear the smile in his voice.

“I thought you’d like it.” Conner answered, covering La’gaan’s hands with his own.

xx

Conner swam through the streets of Atlantis with La’gaan. The magic lights that lined the street had been dimmed to give the area a dusk like feel, and the streets were clogged with kids running around from stall to stall.

He wasn’t sure what the festival was for—some Atlantean god or another—but he enjoyed spending the time with La’gaan and he could tell he enjoyed spending time in Atlantis. They swam hand-in-hand, stopping at stalls occasionally to look at the trinkets, buying a few of them for their friends back at the Watchtower.

His favorite part was the food stalls and carts. He wasn’t the biggest fan of fish, but he was willing to try and find some that he did like so they weren’t always arguing over what to have for dinner.

The lights dimmed slightly and all of the Atlanteans seemed to know something that Conner didn’t.

“Come on, Superfish.” La’gaan said, tugging on his hand and pulling him in the direction that all of the Atlanteans were going in.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll see.” the Atlantean answered with a smile.

They wound up in a large open area and everyone was standing in a circle. After a few minutes of patiently waiting a couple walked from the audience into the open area. From somewhere in the audience a group started playing music, and the couple who had walked to the center started a type of dance.

Conner wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he could tell that the couple was using magic to manipulate the water to make some form of puppets, and tell what seemed to him like some kind of story. It was probably something from Atlantean history that he didn’t know about. (He would never openly admit that he hadn’t always paid attention in his Atlantean History class to La’gaan.)

“What do you think?” La’gaan whispered in his ear.

“It’s pretty amazing,” Conner answered. He reached up with the hand that wasn’t holding La’gaan’s to remove his rebreather so he could press a kiss to his cheek.

xx

“Any idea how five goldfish wound up in our toilet, chum?” La’gaan asked Jaime.

Only himself, Conner, and the Latino were awake. Everyone else was still passed out wherever they had crashed the night before.

“Goldfish?” Jaime asked, picking his head up from where it was resting on his arms on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, I woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up but I had to avoid the toilet because there’s fish in it.” La’gaan explained as he looked towards the door as Conner walked into the kitchen.

“I think you were too drunk to remember, but Bart thought you would like them so he brought them with. You didn’t have anywhere to put them and you wanted to take them out of the plastic bag so you put them in the toilet.” Jaime said before placing his head back down on his arms.

“So I guess that explains it then.” Conner said as he pulled a water bottle for each of them out of the fridge.

“Can you blame me for wanting to take them out of the bag?” La’gaan said.

“No, I’m just surprised you didn’t eat them.” Conner chuckled lightly.

“Shut up, Superfish.”

xx

“You know that was reckless right?” Conner said, lying in bed with La’gaan’s head on his chest.

“What was?” La’gaan said sleepily. He reached up and moved Conner’s hand from where it was on his shoulder to his fin.

Conner rolled his eyes behind his closed lids and rubbed his fin. “Saving M’Gann like you did. Not saying that you shouldn’t of saved her, but Atlanteans and fire don’t exactly mix well either.”

“I’m fire proof now, Superfish.”

“…What?”

“Yeah. I think it was something the Reach did when they had me as their test subject.”

“And you realized this when?”

“When I saved M’Gann.”

“…Uh huh.”

“Yeah. I didn’t feel anything except the warmth from the fire. It didn’t really affect me like it used too.” La’gaan said, curling himself closer to Conner.

Conner hummed. “You should still be careful.”

“I’ll try.”

xx

Conner grabbed La’gaan as soon as they were inside of his tent.

His hands found the other’s hips, and La’gaan’s hands found their way into his hair. He maneuvered them towards his cot. It wasn’t the most comfortable for two people but it beat the floor.

He hovered over La’gaan as best as he could given the limited space he had to work with. He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Every time they touched it still felt like he had fire running through his veins and like his brain had gone to mush.

This had quickly become a regular thing.

Ever since Conner had developed feelings for La’gaan he hadn’t been able to stand the way the people who came to see the show treated him. He knew it was all a part of his act, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Conner had never cared for anyone as much as he cared for La’gaan, and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to get irrationally angry (as La’gaan called it) when he had to stand by and listen to all of the horrible things said about him, but he did. And he’d get irrationally angry after every show.

And after every show Conner would do exactly what he was doing right now. He would kiss and hold him, and tell him how much he loved him. And he’d make love to him while La’gaan’s arms were wrapped around his back and his face was buried into Conner’s neck.

And every night he’d fall asleep with La’gaan pressed against chest, and every morning he’d wake up way too warm, but too content to care.


End file.
